


Beyond the dark

by Six_promises



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_promises/pseuds/Six_promises
Summary: Gyrus has to deal with some weird "desease" he had for as long as he can remember. Although when he thinks he can brush it off for the rest of his life, turns out it becomes more and more unbearable to handle.(This work is on hold)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Beyond the dark

The rain has stopped.

The earthly smell came into place.

Every building, structure, and floor were in wet substance.

Gyrus was amazed at the many plants filled with droplets. With the sun peeking out from the clouds and sunlight hitting, it made the plants sparkle and shine. He smiled at the beauty. He loved going into his big backyard, watching and observing to playing in the garden. The many colors that showed and the fresh air that he felt was soothing.

_Meow_

Gyrus froze at the sound. He quickly scanned his surroundings, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. _Was that a kitty?_

_Meow Meow_

Gyrus brought his eyes between bushes. The sound getting more of his attention, like a calling. Gyrus tried to focus but a tree blocked out some of the sun's sunlight, making a shade. It made it quite difficult to see. No noise can be heard, it stopped. A few seconds passed...nothing. 

Gyrus whined and decided to head back inside. As he turn around he glance back. At the corner of his eye he saw a figure making its way out of the bushes.

He instantly turned around and watch with excitement as the creature came into view. It was black cat. It was an odd-looking cat. The form of the cat was....unlike any other. It reminded Gyrus of a shadow. It wasn't a solid form, it was ghoslty. The cat sat and stared at the young boy.

Both locked-in each other stare.

Gyrus only became amazed at the small creature, joy filling his chest. The cat only stared at him with whitened eyes, no expression.

Suddenly, the cat's form started to shape. It's shadowy figure enlarging, the back of the cat became a hunch, the paws of the two front legs grew bigger showing some dark claws. The two back legs fused together, barely touching the ground as if it we're floating, and the tail raised and curved.

There were silence between them for a moment.

Then the creature lazily extended its leg and stick out one of its toes to the small child. Gyrus, out of curiosity and awed, extended his small arm and reach out to the creature's offer.

The moment he came in contact with the creature, Gyrus felt warmth filling his body. Pain forcefully came in his abdomen, and his body became to ache. The pain only worsened.

_Cough. Cough_

He started coughing uncontrollably. He was sweating as his body was to warm to handle. He felt weak as if his life was being taken away. His coughs only getting louder and louder and more rapid.

_It...hurts..._

" Gyrus, sweetie, are you ok!?" His mother called out from inside.

He looked at where the big shadowy cat was, but it was no longer there. It disappeared.

_Where.....did it......go?_

A sharp pain took him out of his thoughts. All he remembers before passing out was his mother running towards him, fear and concern showed across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea..I haven't gotten a proper plot yet but I do have some events and characters down. So hopefully it works out..
> 
> Unless I loose intrest.


End file.
